1. Technical Field
The invention relates to vehicle user interfaces. In particular, the invention provides vehicle user interface systems and methods that allow a driver to view and control a plurality of subsystems using a display having a fixed area and a selectable area and/or input devices located on a steering device for the vehicle.
2. Background Art
In recent years, an increasing number of features have been included in vehicles. As more features are included, the efficient display of information and operation of the various features becomes an increasingly difficult problem. Generally, each feature should be operable by the driver of the vehicle since he/she is often the only individual in the vehicle. However, a driver's primary concern is the operation of the vehicle on a road. Consequently, it is desirable that a user interface for operating the various features require a minimal amount of distraction for the driver. Further, as the number of features increases, the amount of space available to display information and place input devices has remained substantially the same. As a result, the interior of the vehicle has become increasingly cluttered with various input/output devices for the numerous features. Consequently, it is desirable to reduce the space allocated for displaying information and operating the features.
Previous solutions to the space/user interface problem have suggested altering the size and/or location of the displayed information. Some solutions have included input devices hanging from the roof, mounted on the interior of doors, on a center panel, on the dashboard, and/or on the steering wheel. These solutions generally require that certain functions be performed by using one or more input devices located away from the steering wheel of the vehicle. Further, by changing the location and/or size of the information displayed, these solutions require additional visual searching by a driver to locate the desired information in the vehicle. Thus, in each of the previous solutions, the driver must remove a hand from the steering wheel and/or divert focus from the road in order to perform one or more the operations.
As a result, there exists a need for user interface methods and systems that allow a driver to operate the various features while maintaining both hands on the steering device. Further, there exists a need for a user interface that allows a driver to easily locate desired information to reduce the time that his/her focus is away from the road. Still further, there exists a need to maintain an aesthetically pleasing vehicle interior while providing various features.